calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Roza Klair
Roza Kliar was a vampire and ex wife of Henry Kliar. she was a Mexican slave that was working for Jos'e Gonzalez the notorious bandit in Mexico after her parents death in 1795. She was turned in 1805 by Henry after killing Jos'e then became the vampire queen of Los Angeles in 1858. In 1912 she was captured by hunters and was staked. History Roza was born into an extremely poor family in 1779. She was the oldest of 9 children. Growing up she had to be mother and father to her siblings due to her parents being in huge debt. They'd worked endlessly sometime in the 1790's. Her parents died in 1795 and no other choice but to work for the most dangerous man in Pubela Jos'e Gonzalez. During her time working for him she had to prosittuite herself and earn money to pay her parents debt and make sure her siblings ate. She was beaten and physically assulted Jos'e and his men and threatened to kill her siblings if she didn't make enough. In 1801 years of prostitution and abuse she eventually met Henry Kliar. She was beaten by Jos'e and Henry interfered then paid Jos'e for her sexual serivices. He treated her with kindness gave her food, water, and money. He asks her to spy on Jos'e in exchange for giving her and her siblings money and food. In the next couple of months Henry and Roza grew to one another and became lovers. Jos'e knew of her spying and captured her siblings and threatened to kill them. Henry killed Jos'e men and grabbed Jos'e a frightened Jos'e pleaded for his life and Roza begged him to let him go he realsed him and Jos'e fled. In 1805 years after the fall of Jos'e Gonzalez ruthless gang Henry and Roza lived in peace with her siblings in a huge manison house next to ocean. She was extremely happy and her siblings lived the rest of there lives happy. Then one day Jos'e with his new crew of vampires came and attacked Roza's siblings while Henry and her went away. Henry noticed the smell of blood in the air and they rushed towards his house. He saw Jos'e carving out her siblings and Jos'e laughing admitting killing her parents. Jos'e noticed Henry and showed him his vampire eyes. Jos'e ordered his 50+ men to attack then Henrykilled them with ease. Jos'e managed to stake Henry but had no effect and told Jos'e he is royal blood and ripped out his heart. Roza was structin by her loss and buried her siblings. Henry compeled the remaining living siblings to a new families which he also compeled and forget their family. Roza wanted to leave the city to forget Pubela and travel with Henry. He married her and turned her into a vampire. Los Angeles 1855 In 1855 Henry and Roza created the vampire kingdom of Los Angeles. During this time Werewolfs took over many parts of California. Roza met Henry's Savage brothers Willam Kliar and Christopher Kliar to help him extreminate these werewolfs. They was last seen drinking in a saloon with Henry asking imformation about alpha pack leader. They were surrounded by werewolfs then waged a bet on how many they can kill in ten minutes and killed everyone in the bar. After the masscare of all the werewolfs Henry's brothers left the city. Henry and Roza established a thriving vampire community. Los Angeles 1891 When Roza found a badly beaten Fiona Barton one of her nurses who was dying on life support was turned into a vampire by Chicago 1912 Roza and Henry visited Chicago for the annual meeting of all Kings and Queens of the vampire kingdoms. After the meeting Henry and Roza visited Amira Kliar's mansion. She warned Henry of Hunters plauged her City and needed assistance. Then later Roza ambushed by hunters and was captured. Henry rushed towards the outskirts of Chicago where he sees a badly beaten tied up Roza. The hunters fought Henry but lost and Henry untied her. But soon was staked in the back from a crossbow by a dying hunter. Present Day It was later revealed that Adnoria Kliar helped the hunters kill Roza for revenge against Henry for abandoing her in the 17th century. Personality Roza was a fighter. She was a go getter, stubborn, and impulsive. At the same time feminine and warm hearted towards her husband. She was very intelligent, ambitious, and had a charm like personality. She was respectable and loved by her vampire citizens. Stregths Super stength Super speed Mind compulsion Daylight walking Super healing Flying Weakness Heart extraction Fire Wooden stake Decapation Magic Werewolf venom God Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters